King Horan
by DyCin TicBal
Summary: /!\ LEMON/LIME - YAOI - TWINCEST - UNDERAGE /!\ Les élèves de cet internat arrivent ici avec différentes raisons glauques. Mais aucun d'eux n'a intérêt à contrarier le King.
1. La tentation

Disclaimer: Fiction légèrement inspirée de la série Skins et très inspiré du manga King's Game.

Les personnages de la fiction sont pour la plupart des célébrités.

Le reste de l'histoire m'appartient.

/ !\ TWINCEST / UNDERAGE / YAOI / LEMON / !\

Le chapitre 1 a été écrit avait l'aide d'Oksana ( lshiplarry sur twitter). x

* * *

Harry venait de rentrer de son lycée après avoir passé une journée bien pourrie. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas fait son travail et avait encore séché un cours ce qui lui valut une heure de colle. Il grimpa les marches pour rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau et balança violemment son sac par terre, énervé. Edward, son frère plus jeune de quelques minutes, était assis au bureau, ses cahiers et livres de maths ouverts. Il avait commencé ses devoirs directement après être rentré de cours. Il sursauta en entendant un sac s'écraser au sol, et il se tourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Harry. Le bouclé se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers son frère, il le trouvait beaucoup trop sage, il aurait peut être aimé être comme lui.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- R-rien... Bafouilla son frère en détournant son regard. Ça-va pas ?.. Demanda t-il hésitant.

Il n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de son frère. Il lui était arrivé de se marrer avec lui, mais c'était dans les rares moments où de la famille venaient chez eux et qu'ils étaient obligés de rester enfermés à la maison, seuls, sans jeunes dans les alentours.

- C'est cette bâtarde de madame Renaud. Elle m'a encore collé cette sale chienne putain. Tout ça parce que j'ai parlé à Andy et que j'ai pas fais son exercice de merde.

Harry était un garçon nerveux et plutôt grossier, il soupira pour essayer de se calmer, n'en pouvant vraiment plus du lycée. Il retira ses chaussures en se redressant et regarda son frère.

- Bon.. et ta journée ?

- Moi ? Oh, une journée normale...

Il regardait Harry avec admiration. Il ne s'était jamais fais collé, lui. Ou encore crié dessus par un professeur. Encore moi car il a discuté avec un ami. Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait. Il traînait simplement de temps en temps avec Sean, un irlandais qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle. Sinon il restait seul, dans son coin. Tout le contraire d'Harry qui lui, était entouré de nombreux amis et faisait parti des plus populaires du lycée. Lui aussi voulait se faire coller. Lui aussi voulait parler avec des gens pendant un cours qui l'ennuyait. Harry regarda Edward, son frère était un peu un alien pour lui. Comment pouvait-il rester si sage ? Après tout ils avaient le même âge mais pas vraiment les mêmes centre d'intérêt. Il aimait beaucoup Ed mais ne le comprenait pas. Il sortit son iPhone de sa poche et retira son t-shirt avant de s'installer comme il faut dans son lit. Il commença à se connecter sur les réseaux sociaux et à parler à des gens du lycée.

- Hum.. tant mieux. Et tu fais tes devoirs là ?

- Ouai, mes devoirs de maths.

Il tourna la page de son cahier et observa Harry du coin de l'oeil. Son torse. Son ventre. Ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Encore une différence entre les deux jumeaux. Harry avait un beau corps qui attirait beaucoup de filles. Et notamment des garçons... Edward n'avait rien de spéciale. Il avait le même visage, mais aucun charisme. Il était juste...intelligent. Mais comment pouvait-il draguer quelqu'un avec son intelligence ? Si on pouvait charmer une fille rien qu'en citant tout les noms des atomes existants ça se saurait.

- T'as bientôt fini là ? Tu peux t'arrêter un peu...

Harry sourit en coin en regardant son frère. Il retira ensuite son pantalon et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il n'était pas pudique, il n'aimait pas porter des vêtements. Voir Edward concentré sur son travail lui donné un côté sexy et intéressant. Harry était un garçon étrange et difficile à cerner. Lui enviait son frère au fond, car son physique ne lui permettrait pas plus tard d'avoir un travail stable. Il savait qu'Ed était un garçon bien plus gentil et un jour ou l'autre tout le monde allait le comprendre.

- Oui... Je pense que je devrais prendre une pause... De toutes façons ce sont les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

Il souffla en fermant son livre de maths et reculant légèrement du bureau avec sa chaise. Edward était toujours sérieux quand il s'agissait des études. À cause de sa mère, sûrement. Depuis tout petit, elle voulait que son fils travaille bien à l'école. Et Edward aimait toujours la voir fière de lui quand il apportait de très bonnes notes. Harry lui, faisait du sport à l'époque et était très doué. Mais Ed' n'était pas vraiment sportif, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de se montrer à la hauteur. Depuis, c'est devenu normale pour le plus jeune des deux d'être studieux et fort dans toutes les matières.

- Allé, viens la p'tit frère...

Il le regarda faire et sourit légèrement, son frère travaillait beaucoup et il voyait lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Harry se releva et tira Edward contre lui, il était légèrement plus grand que son frère et aimait ça, il avait aussi ce besoin d'être protecteur, de l'aider et de le défendre au lycée lorsqu'il avait des soucis. C'était son rôle. Ils trouvaient les autres stupides de ne pas aimer traîner avec lui. Il était très gentil et vraiment mignon même avec ses lunettes. Il le serra dans ses bras musclés et recula jusqu'à tomber sur le lit en l'entraînant. Le plus jeune rit en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son grand frère. Ça lui manquait d'être proche de lui et il avait besoin d'affection. Il respira son odeur en frottant ses boucles contre sa peau. Harry lui glissa une main sous son t-shirt et caressa son dos du bout de ses doigts en souriant légèrement, aimant également ce contact physique avec Edward. Ce dernier frissonna à son geste alors qu'il lui déposait un petit baiser dans le cou, et ferma ses paupières. Il se sentait bien là, à cet instant même. Le plus vieux pencha légèrement la tête et serra Edward contre lui en lui remontant lentement son t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? Murmura Edward en le sentant faire.

- Met toi à l'aise... Dit Harry en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille

Chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes provoquait une douce sensation de chaleur au creux du ventre d'Ed. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Il pensait que c'était tout à fait normal. Alors il s'écarta légèrement et retira son t-shirt pour découvrir son torse. Harry fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Ed jusqu'à arriver à son ventre, il pivota et se mit sur lui, collant leurs torses ensemble en l'enlaçant. Edward encercla la taille de son frère de ses bras. Sa peau était chaude et agréable contre la sienne. Harry déposa des baisers sur son torse puis dans le creux de son cou en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Son frère se mordillait la lèvre alors que sa main se glissait dans ses cheveux pour serrer ses boucles entre ses doigts. Son coeur commençait à s'accélérer légèrement. L'aîné remonta ses baisers vers sa mâchoire et sentit le coeur de son frère battre plus vite, il était amusé et sourit en coin.

- J'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses Harry.. Souffla t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- Moi aussi j'aime ça...

Il releva légèrement la tête en souriant légèrement et posa une main sur sa joue en rapprochant son visage du sien. Le cadet ouvrit ses paupières et retint sa respiration en voyant son visage si proche du sien, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose. Harry aimait voir son frère comme ça, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu trop d'expérience. Il s'approcha encore et frôla ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Les doigts de son frère se resserrèrent légèrement autour de ses cheveux. Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui plaisait énormément. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans tout ça. Il devrait se sentir dégoûté de se faire toucher comme ça par son frère jumeau. Et pourtant, il trouvait ça excitant. La tentation avait toujours bon goût. Harry ne se posait pas de question, il était du genre à faire des choses sans réfléchir puis à regretter ensuite. Il posa ses lèvres doucement contre celles de son frère, il en avait simplement envie. Ed fit simplement quelques pressions contre les douces lèvres de son jumeau. Son frère suivit doucement ses pressions et mit une main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Ed souleva légèrement son bassin pour le coller contre le sien alors qu'il embrassait tendrement ses lèvres. Harry gémit légèrement contre ses lèvres, très sensible et un peu en manque en ce moment, il appuya son bassin contre celui de son frère en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le sexe du cadet se durcit dans son pantalon et un gémissement lui échappait des lèvres. Harry recula légèrement son visage en sentant l'érection de son frère et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je t'excite Ed ?

- Oui.. Ses joues devinrent rouges pivoine.

- J'vais te soulager..

L'aîné posa une main sur l'entre-jambe de son frère et commença à le caresser doucement.

- Haaan.. Harry...

Les mains d'Edward vinrent se poser sur les hanches d'Harry. Il soupirait de plaisir en le sentant palper son érection. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Edward gémir son prénom. Après tout il ne faisaient rien de mal, juste un petit plaisir entre frères. Il lui dégrafa sa braguette et glissa sa main dans son boxer en attrapant son sexe en main. Edward ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait de nouveau regarder Harry dans les yeux après ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Edward de faire ça. Il avait toujours trouvé son frère beau et attirant, mais ses pensées n'étaient jamais allées plus loin. Ed se cambra en agrippant les draps de ses doigts. Harry était lui aussi excité mais se concentrait sur le plaisir de son frère. A sa connaissance il était toujours puceau et ne lui avait jamais parlé d'éventuelle copine. Il commença de lents vas et viens en lui retirant bien son pantalon avec son autre main pour être plus à l'aise. Cela faisait un moment que le cadet n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir. Que dis-je ? Il n'en a jamais pris! Les seules relations qu'il ait eu dans sa vie étaient au collège et il était encore trop jeune pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu aimes ça ?..

Harry lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et prononça ses mots d'une manière un peu perverse dans le but de destabiliser un peu plus le pauvre Ed.

- Oui...

Edward n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Faire une phrase construite n'était pas dans ses priorités en ce moment même. De toutes façons il n'en serait même pas capable. Ses mots lui avaient fait frissonner de la tête au pied. Harry embrassa doucement le torse de son frère en accélérant ses mouvements passant son pouce sur son gland, il aimait lui faire du bien et se sentir si proche de lui. De plus il était en manque, il avait besoin de ça. Edward devenait de plus en plus excité par ses gestes. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de son frère, sa bouche était entrouverte et des gémissements s'y échappaient. L'aîné passait un de ses doigts près de son entrée et le caressa doucement sans cesser de le masturber. Le plus jeune écartait légèrement ses jambes pour qu'il ait un accès plus facile. Il découvrait de toutes nouvelles sensations, n'ayant jamais été touché à cet endroit. Son frère mit son doigt dans sa bouche et le lécha doucement pour le lubrifier, il le remit entre les fesses d'Edward et le rentra doucement en lui. Il se cambrait de nouveau en sentant son doigt en lui. C'était une étrange sensation, mais pas désagréable. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils n'oublieront jamais le visage horrifié que leur mère a affiché en voyant ses deux fils s'adonner à ces pratiques.


	2. La religion en premier

**Jean-LoO** : _Merci pour ta review ! Chaque fois que je crée une nouvelle fic, j'ai toujours la même remarque mdrrrr. Je croise les doigts pour que ça dure !_

* * *

Niall's POV

Après avoir finit le déjeuner, ma mère m'avait ordonné de faire la vaisselle. Je me levai de table sans rien en ramassant les assiettes et les couverts, puis me dirigeai vers l'évier et commençai ma tâche. J'avais l'impression d'être un robot. Je n'étais pas comme tous les enfants. Petit, par ma fenêtre, je les observais tous entrain de jouer dans la rue avec leurs vélos, leurs trottinettes et leurs ballons de foot. Pendant que moi j'étais enfermé chez moi et obligé de lire la Bible. Pas d'amis. Pas de jeux. Pas de télé. Rien. Juste mes devoirs. Quelques livres. Et les longs discours sur la religion par mon père. Et en plus de ça j'étais fils unique. Désormais j'avais le droit à la télé le week-end. Et puis aller chez Zayn, mon meilleur ami, une fois par mois. Mais je devais rentrer à l'heure pour le dîner, hein. Une vie de merde, voilà comment Zayn l'avait qualifié quand je lui racontais mes journées. Je sortis de mes rêveries quand ma mère rentra dans la maison, un papier -une brochure ?- à la main. Je tendis l'oreille.

- Avec qui parlais-tu ? Demanda mon père, assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisées.

- Mme Malik. Elle inscrit son fils dans cet internat à Sheffield. Il parait que les professeurs y sont très strictes et sérieux. Et qu'ils donnent une bonne éducation.

- Fais-moi voir ça. - Il prit la brochure entre ses mains -

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu y inscrire Niall. Il serait plus en sécurité là-bas, et au calme pour étudier. Cette école publique n'est vraiment pas faîtes pour notre fils.

Internat ? Zayn ? Quoi quoi quoi ?

ZAYN'S POV

6 heure du matin et je suis toujours pas rentré. Merde. Prions pour que ma mère dorme et n'ait rien remarqué. Je m'étais faufilé en douce dehors en pleine nuit pour rejoindre une fête chez des amis, à quelques rues d'ici. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais. Je garai la voiture dans le garage et en sortit le plus silencieusement possible, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Je me faufilai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et, lentement, je l'ouvris grâce à mes clés. Je grimaçai à chaque fois que mes clés faisaient trop de bruit. Double merde. Ma mère se tenait debout dans le couloir, les mains sur sa taille, avec une mine pas très heureuse.

- Où t'étais ?! Demanda t-elle sèchement.

- Euh... Tu sais... À la mosquée... Comme toujours... Répondis-je en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

- Ne me mens pas! Habillé comme ça ?!

- Je me suis changé dans la voiture...

- J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE TES MENSONGES! Tu me prends pour une débile ?!

- N-non! Non, voyons maman!

- ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK...

Et voilà qu'elle commence à débiter des trucs en pakistanais. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Surtout qu'elle réveille tous nos voisins. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait que je fumais quelques joints avec mes potes le week-end... Mmh. Non, vaut mieux pas imaginer. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Heureusement que mon père était partit en voyage pour le boulot. Il aurait sûrement sortit la ceinture. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'aurais même pas été encore vivant pour pouvoir vous raconter cette histoire.

" Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi Zayn... Je vais devoir t'inscrire à l'internat. "

J'éclatai de rire.

- Maman... T'as même pas l'argent pour m'inscrire à l'internat.

- Les économies qu'on a fait pour t'acheter une voiture vont y passer.

J'ouvris grand la bouche, sous le choque et complètement dégoûté. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ?

- Mais non maman! T'as pas le droit putain! Depuis l'temps que j'attend!

- Si tu restais dormir à la maison au lieu d'aller je-ne-sais où avec je-ne-sais qui, tu l'aurais ta voiture! Prends exemple sur Niall!

- Tu vas pas recommencer...

- Il ramène des bonnes notes. Il est poli. Il sort pas en boîte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Maman, les parents de Niall c'est des cinglés. Ils sont super croyants et ils l'interdisent de regarder la télé les jours de semaine. Le gars a jamais connus les jeux vidéos ni internet! C'est une prison chez lui! Bien sûr qu'il a des bonnes notes tu veux qu'il fasse quoi d'autres de ses journées appart faire ses devoirs ?!

- Et bien je regrette de ne pas avoir fais comme ses parents! Lui au moins, aura un bon travail et pourra faire sa vie sans aucun soucis.

- J'aurais un bon travail aussi, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. D'ailleurs dès que j'ai mon job, j'me casse d'ici.

- Ah mais je m'inquiètes pas. Il parait que là-bas, les professeurs sont très strictes.

- MAMAN!

Il ne me servait à rien de discuter. Sa décision était faîte. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai fugué de la maison et haussé le ton pour montrer mon mécontentement, rien n'y changerait. C'est ainsi que la veille de mon départ, je faisais ma valise en y jetant les fringues qui encombraient mon armoire, mécontent. Cet internat n'allait en rien me changer. Ah si. Peut-être qu'elle me donnera des envies de suicide, qui sait ?

HARRY'S POV

Je rangeais mes fringues n'importe comment dans ma valise, sous le regard triste de mon frère jumeau. Je m'en allais toute une année dans un internat. Et lui, il restait ici. Tout ça à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon frère et moi. En plus de ça, mon inscription avait coûté très chère à mes parents, alors ils n'allaient pas y envoyer Edward également. Non, il allait dans un autre internat gratuit où ils avaient des cours sur la religion et conneries dans le genre. À vrai dire, on a jamais été séparé moi et mon frère, du plus lointain que je me souvienne. Alors bien évidemment, ça nous affectait tout les deux, même si je ne le montrais pas vraiment. Edward était celui qui était le plus sensible et le plus émotif. On lisait clairement ses sentiments sur son visage. Et je pouvais donc voir que tout cela ne le rendait pas du tout heureux. Quand j'eus enfin finis, je fermai la valise et me tournai pour observer mon Ed. Il baissa son regard en jouant avec ses mains. Je lâchai un léger soupire. Bizarrement, ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait rien changé dans la relation que nous entretenions. Au contraire, ça nous avait rapprochés.

- Eh... Je serais là pour les vacances de Noël. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Oui... Mais tu t'en iras encore après...

- Et je reviendrais encore.

- Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés tout le temps. Dit-il en levant son regard avec moi, alors qu'un léger sourire se formait sur mes lèvres.

- C'est juste pour cette année Ed'. Je travaillerais tellement bien, que je n'aurais plus besoin d'y retourner.

- Tu me le promet ?

- Promis.

Je le tirai contre moi pour une étreinte serré. Et je savais qu'à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard sévère de notre mère était posé sur nous.


	3. J'ai embrassée une fille

**Guest **: Ah là c'est trop me demander haha, malheureusement dans ce genre de relation, les choses ne pourront se finir en happy end avec un mariage et tout pleins d'enfants.

**C** : Si si, à la base oui je l'avais postée sur skyrock en la présentant comme une version 1D de la série SKINS. Mais tout compte fait j'ai changé la trame de l'histoire en gardant les personnages et les premiers chapitres. Malheureusement personne sur cette terre hormis mes profs de français n'ont jamais lus mes projets en entier.

**AMOUREUXD'ANDREA** : EH LE VOICI LE VOILA.

**Jean-Loo** : Eh ouai, Zayn va en prison tandis que Niall va en camps de vacances. T'inquiètes po, ils vont se retrouver les deux Styles.

_MERCI A VOUS TOUS DE LIRE ET REVIEWER LA FICTION ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**DANIELLE'S POV**

Ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois. J'ai eu tellement de chance qu'il ne découvre rien. Et j'ai tout fait, pour qu'il ne découvre rien! Liam et si gentil, beau, adorable, il serait sûrement le petit ami parfait pour une autre fille. Le pauvre. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il faut donc que je mette fin à notre relation. C'est pour notre bien. Je sais qu'il souffrira, mais ce sera mieux ainsi. De toutes façons, un jour ou l'autre, il aura mal. Et plus le mensonge durera, plus ça le brisera. Alors que j'arrivais sur le parking de l'internat et que je sortais de ma voiture, je vis mon petit-ami venir vers moi avec un énorme sourire. Je lui souris tristement. Le moment était venu pour nous d'avoir une discussion. Je sentais ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je brisai le baiser rapidement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas chérie ? Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Si, si! Ça-va très bien. J'essayai de lui faire mon sourire le plus crédible.

- Mhm... Ça a pas l'air...

- Je t'assure. Je me penchai pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Le sourire de Liam réapparut sur ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte, que j'étais emprisonnée dans mon propre piège. Il était évident que je n'avais pas le courage nécessaire pour lui avouer une telle chose. Surtout en voyant ce sourire là. Liam et moi étions en couple depuis maintenant un an. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a deux ans. On était rentrés dans cet internat en même temps. Nous nous parlions peu mais à plusieurs reprises, la rumeur que Liam Payne avait des vus sur moi m'était parvenue. L'année suivante, l'établissement avait organisé un bal de rentrée. Et il m'avait demandé d'être sa cavalière. J'ai, évidemment, accepté. Comment aurais-je pu refuser, de toutes manières ? Il avait absolument toutes les qualités requises pour être mon prince charmant. Une question se posait. Souhaitais-je vraiment un prince charmant ?... ou bien d'une princesse ? Nous sommes restés un couple sans histoire pour une durée de 6 mois. 6 mois. Ensuite ? J'ai rencontré Eleanor, à une fête entre étudiants. On était bourrées et on a finit par coucher ensemble. À la base, on s'était mise d'accord pour que cela ne se reproduise plus et pour que l'on garde ça pour nous-même. Elle aussi avait un petit-ami, Louis. Mais finalement, l'erreur s'est reproduite. Et pas qu'une fois.

- Y'a une fête Samedi prochain avec les autres vieux de l'internat. Dit-il alors que ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux miens.

- Déjà ?

- Ouai, faut bien profiter de notre dernière année. Il sourit amusé. Tu sais que j'aime pas ce genre de fête mais j'voudrais qu'on y aille, toi et moi. En plus, y'a pleins de nouveaux cette année et ce serait un bon moyen de faire connaissance.

- Je pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée... Peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux se concentrer sur les révisions, si on veut vraiment quitter cet internat une bonne fois pour toute.

- Roh, une petite fête va pas te détruire ton année. Allez, je suis sûr qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.

Comment dire non à Liam ?

**NIALL'S POV**

J'observais, perdu dans mes pensées le lac qui se situait à quelques mètres. Mais un claquement brute de portière et des marmonnements de la part d'un Zayn énervé me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Nos parents avaient pris la décision de nous envoyer dans cet internat. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais apparemment, ça ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Par contre, mon ami, lui, n'avait pas l'air ravi de cette idée. Sa mère venait de nous y déposer en voiture. Le parking était calme. Un brouhaha parvenait depuis le hall d'entrée de l'établissement et je décidais de marcher dans cette direction, tirant ma valise derrière moi. Zayn me rejoignit rapidement.

- Putain, même les arbres ils ont l'air chiant ici.

- Ah parce que les arbres peuvent avoir l'air excitant ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Casse pas mon délire Horan. J'espère que y'a des fouteurs de merde et des bonnes meufs sinon je vais vraiment envisager le suicide.

- Pardon ?! J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Je déconne, je vais pas vraiment me suicider. Mais il est possible que je brûle cette école.

-... Si tu l'fais, promet-moi de me prévenir avant.

- Ouai t'inquiètes... Si j'oublie pas.

Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas trop envie de me transformer en poulet rôti humain. Zayn était très bien capable de faire ça. D'ailleurs, les gens sont souvent surpris de notre amitié. Un badboy et un religieux, c'est pas courant. Nous voilà arrivés au milieu de la foule d'élèves internes et j'avoue que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise autour de tant d'inconnus.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller par où ?

Quand je tournai mon regard, Zayn avait disparu. Super. Il est passé où celui-là, argh.


End file.
